


Playing Games

by Pargertwo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pargertwo/pseuds/Pargertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to raise children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a story prompt and is set in my "A Rather Unorthodox Ohana" world. For those who don't want to read the other story, Danny and Grace live with Steve and Joan, while Charles Edwards is a frequent visitor.

“Danno! He’s cheating again.”

“No, I’m not, Danno. She’s just a sore loser. That’s cause she’s a big, capital L, loser.”

Danny sighed. He was counting the days until Rachel returned from the mainland. Having all three kids at one time was exhausting. He had a new appreciation for his ex-wife. He didn’t know how she handled all this on a daily basis.

“Danno! Joan’s right. He is cheating. I told him and told him, but he won’t stop. He’s not being fair at all.” Now Grace was chiming in on Joan’s side. The cheating must be epic because normally she would never give him up like that. Grace must have inherited that protective gene from Danny.

“All right! That is enough! I cannot believe that the two of you are completely incapable of sitting there for two minutes to play a board game without the cheating starting up! I would expect better out of you. What are the two of you, five?”

There was silence from the other room for a minute and then Joan’s quiet little voice.

“Well, I am Danno. But he’s not. He’s older than five.”

Danny sighed again. He put aside the dish towel he had been using to dry the dishes and headed for the living room, shouting out.

“Okay, that’s it! I have told you, and told you, over and over again until I am hoarse, that if the two of you can’t play nicely together, you are going to have to be separated.”

At this, Danny entered the room, put his hands on his hips and glared at the occupants.

“Steven! How many times do I have to tell you that if you are going to play a board game, you cannot cheat to win?”

“But Danno….” Steve was laying on his stomach with Candyland spread out between himself and Joan.

“Don’t ‘but Danno’ me, you Neanderthal animal!” Danny huffed back. Grace was sitting next to Joan in front of the game, giggling hysterically. Charlie, almost 7, was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons with one eye and the unfolding drama with the other.

“Time-out for Uncle Steve!” Charlie started the chant, which was picked up by the other two. “Time-out for Uncle Steve, Time-out for Uncle Steve!”

“They’re right, Steve. You know the household rules. Any cheating at board games or cards, the cheater has to go into time-out. I hate to do it to ya buddy, but it’s time-out for you.”

“Danny, you can’t put me in time-out. I’m an adult.”

“The rules are for everyone, babe. No exceptions. Now, be a good example and go sit in your room for five minutes and think about your behavior.”

Steve gave Danny his constipated face, huffed out a big sigh and proceeded to stomp up the stairs.

Danny turned to Grace and Joan. 

“All right you two, how many times have I told you not to play board games with him? You know he has an insane desire to win at any cost and refuses to play fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story prompt was: Write about a board game that turns into a fight.


End file.
